Celular
by Ana Koori
Summary: Como eu queria ter um namorado em um momento desses, para estar juntinho dele, ou assistindo há algum filme, ou fazendo qualquer coisa em vez de estar destruindo as poucas coisas que eu tenho.


"Que droga! Todas as minhas amigas na casa de seus namorados, tomando chocolate quente, assistindo a algum filme romântico, ou, sei lá. E só eu aqui, a encalhada, caminhando sozinha pelo parque, tentando fazer o meu celular funcionar enquanto procuro alguém pra me fazer companhia nesse _maravilhoso _dia. Que ótima maneira de passar um Dia dos Namorados."

Ela caminhava distraidamente pelo parque, observando seu celular, tentando fazê-lo funcionar. Até aquele momento, seu dia estava horroroso. Agora, para melhorá-lo um pouco, ele caiu na neve.

"ÓTIMO! Melhor ainda. Agora sim, ele nunca mais vai funcionar. Como eu queria ter um namorado em um momento desses, para estar juntinho dele, ou assistindo há algum filme, ou fazendo qualquer coisa em vez de estar destruindo as poucas coisas que eu tenho. Mas não, a Sakura idiota tinha que ficar estudando enquanto todas, exatamente TODAS as suas amigas iam a festas e acabavam arranjando alguns rolos por lá, que logo viraram coisas mais sérias. Que lindo."

Após juntar o telefone do chão molhado e escorregadio, ela continuou sua caminhada ainda encarando o aparelho.

"Você bem que podia servir para alguma coisa não é?! Você é um celular meu Deus, e não liga, então, me diga, PARA QUE VOCÊ SERVE CRIATURA DIVINA? Sakura, você tem que parar de tentar falar com um objeto inanimado. E você tem que parar de referir a si mesma em terceira pessoa, é estranho. Muito estranho."

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu um vulto aproximando-se e... Esbarrando com ela.

- Ah!

Ela acabou sentada no chão, e seu precioso – mas inútil – celular foi atirado longe.

- Hm, desculpe-me.

Um moreno – "Wow! E que moreno!" – recolhia rapidamente suas coisas do chão, levantou-se e saiu andando apressado.

"Tão lindo e tão grosso. ARGH! Odeio isso!"

Ela colocou-se de pé, recolheu suas coisas e colocou o inútil no bolso do casaco.

"Agora eu vou pra casa, assistir aos filmes românticos e ficar observando todas as coisas que aparecerem na minha frente enquanto elas jogam na minha cara que eu não tenho um namorado. Um final _ótimo_ para um dia _maravilhoso_. Que depressão."

-

Ao analisar os bolsos do casaco chegando em casa, a única coisa que encontrou foi um aparelho de moderno de alta geração, que com toda certeza não era nada parecido com aquele seu celular rosa e pré-histórico.

"Oh meu Deus! Aquele moreno que esbarrou em mim deve ter pegado o meu telefone por engano!"

-

"Até sinto-me aliviada por não ser mais dia 12 de Junho, mas, eu ainda estou com uma coisa que com certeza não me pertence, e eu não sei mais o que fazer!"

- _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone…_

O celular vibrou em sua mão, "Não acredito!", aquela música era sua favorita! Observou o número que ligava. Era o seu. Atendeu rapidamente.

- Hm, olá.

Uma voz grossa e extremamente sexy estava se dirigindo a ela. "Ai meu Deus."

- Oi.

- Nós... Trocamos nossos telefones ao acaso ontem no parque, não?

- Sim, eu estava pensando em como destrocá-los e então você ligou e...

- Ótimo, encontre no parque amanhã por volta das 5 horas certo?

- Claro.

- Até logo.

- Tchau.

"OH MEU DEUS! Eu tenho um encontro! Não Sakura, na verdade não é um encontro, vocês só vão se ver para destrocarem os telefones. NÃO IMPORTA, eu vou ver um moreno lindo amanha! ** "

-

Ela andava apressada até o parque. Estava atrasada. "Atrasada. Como sempre. Que droga!"

O chão estava escorregadio. E ela caiu. De novo.

-Ah!

Mas desta vez havia alguém para ampará-la.

- Nossa, parece que você gosta de cair!

"Nossa. Cabelos negros. Olhos negros como ônix. Alto. Forte. E lindo. E EU TE QUERO!"

- É.

- Bem, aqui esta... Hm...

- Sakura. Meu nome é Sakura.

- Prazer, Sasuke.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, tinha certeza de que estava corada. "Que inferno!"

- Bem, Sakura, você... Gostaria de tomar um chocolate quente?

"Ele esta me convidando para sair. Ele esta me convidando para sair. Este deus esta me convidando para sair. SURTEI AGORA!"

- Claro.

Analisou o aparelho rosa em suas mãos.

"Afinal, descobri para que você serve."

-

-

Olá pessoas.

Fiz uma pequena homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados aqui. Espero que gostem. E que deixem reviews, senão o Chuck Norris vai atrás de vocês. (:

Agradeço a **- Kittara Nao** por betar a fic enquanto eu estava morrendo de sono. Você é um amor e eu te amo MUITO! *-*

Beijos

Ana Koori -12.06.2009


End file.
